Conventionally, there have been known techniques that configure a video display device capable of displaying a continuous large video by arranging a plurality of display panels so as to be adjacent to each other.
In such techniques, light from light sources included in the video display device hardly reaches areas near the borders of the plurality of display panels. This tends to make the parts corresponding to the borders in a continuous large video relatively darker than the other parts.